lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Primetime Players
The Primetime Players were a professional e-wrestling tag team that consisted of Spectre and Joey Hollywood. Together, they competed in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) on its Schizophrenia brand, where they won the PWA United States Tag Team Championship on two separate occassions. The team eventually disbanded after Spectre grew jealous of the singles' championship opportunities that PWA management gave Hollywood, whereas he didn't receive any. Career The Prime Time Players are a story laced with double tangets and believed bias. The confidence that was had by Joey Hollywood and Spectre though was undeniable. These two men were here to make a huge name for themselves, and they went on to do exactly that. Debuting against the tandem of Unleashed Anarchy. With the deep list of tag teams in the PWA at the time, it was feared that the pair might get lost among the mess. However, they continued to impress, with strong performances both in and out of the ring, so much so that they would be gifted with a Number One Contenders match to find out who would face the Tag Champs at the “At All Costs” PPV. While they lost the match up to La rEvolution, they would not be denied, as they started again to earn a title match. They would receive another shot at the belts when Schizophrenia ventured to the University of Wisconsin, where they were involved in the Tag Team Turmoil match up. Unsurprisingly to some, the pair gave themselves a good chance, and made good on the opportunity, outlasting 5 other teams to capture the belt. Management were particularly impressed with the effort of Joey Hollywood, allowing him to compete in a United States Championship match at the Annihilation PPV. This was not the first time management had given Hollywood a singles title opportunity while leaving Spectre out in the cold, having already won and been stripped of the TV Title before. While resent grew between the pair, the Illuminati swept in and took their US Tag Titles from their waist. While the Illuminati had issues of their own, fighting within themselves for the sole control of the titles with their valets, the Prime Time Players returned, seemingly on the same page, to win the titles back. The Prime Time Players found themselves looking dead into the hungry eyes of the Witnesses, who proved to be an even match for the pair. The match up was so even, they gave us the only draw we have seen in LPW Tag Team wrestling. In the rematch however, demons between Hollywood and Spectre rose again, which cost the pair the match. Spectre, very bitter about the “favoritism” shown to his tag team partner by management, refused to team with Hollywood again, ending the tag team forever. While they might never show us what they did again, they were instrumental in proving the longevity of Tag Teams in LPW. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 6|ranked them #6 of all-time]] Match history External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams